Play the Game (german fanfic)
by A.entchen
Summary: Achtung MxM (Yaoi) ZoroxSanji. Auszug: „Play the game" rief ein Mann durch sein Mikrofon. Er trug einen Gehstock bei sich und eine große Brille auf der Nase. Seine Kleidung erinnerte den Schwertkämpfer ein wenig an Bonbons. Der Geruch von Zucker stieg in seine Nase als er näher trat. „Stellen Sie sich ihren größten Ängsten und Lieben [...]
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog-**

Es war nicht wie jeder Tag gewesen. Es war so ganz anders gewesen das er es selbst nicht wirklich realisieren konnte. Das was an diesem Tag passiert war, war so unbegreiflich für ihn, dass er an diesem Abend vergessen hatte sich eine Flasche Sake aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen, so wie er es eigentlich jeden Abend tat, wenn er die Nachtwache antrat. Ein Sternklarer Himmel erstreckte sich über der Karavelle, die sanft von den Bewegungen des Meeres getrieben, von der letzten Insel wegschwamm. ‚Play the game' war es gewesen, spiele mit. Wieso hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen? Und wieso war gerade er sein Gegner gewesen? Der Grünhaarige setzte sich auf die Wiese ihres Schiffes und lehnte gegen den Hauptmast. Der Mond reflektiere das Sonnenlicht und die Sterne funkelten wie kleine Diamanten als ein leises Schnarchen des Schwertkämpfers zu hören war. Es würde schon nichts passieren und wenn, würde er es bemerken.

„Play the game" rief ein Mann durch sein Mikrofon. Er trug einen Gehstock bei sich und eine große Brille auf der Nase. Seine Kleidung erinnerte den Schwertkämpfer ein wenig an Bonbons. Der Geruch von Zucker stieg in seine Nase als er näher trat. „Stellen Sie sich ihren größten Ängsten und Lieben, überschreiten sie die Grenzen und trauen Sie sich zu gewinnen!" rief der Mann weiter. Er hatte bereits das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht ganz so Gutes hinter der Sache steckte, aber es reizte ihn. Seine Angst zu überwinden, Angst die er nicht zeigte, aber hatte. Der Grünhaarige trat näher und wurde sogleich von dem Mann angesprochen. Er willigte ein das Spiel mit zu machen, ein Fehler wie sich später herausstellen sollte. Ein Gang, ein Spiegellabyrinth zu einem Raum. Einem Raum der nicht das enthielt, was er geglaubt hatte. Er stockte. Vier Räume hatte man ihm gesagt müsse er überwinden bevor er wieder herausfände. Zwei davon mit Angst, Zwei davon mit Liebe gefüllt. Zwei zum Überwinden, Zwei zum Wiederstehen. Die erste Tür hatte er bereits gefunden. A.N.G.S.T stand in Großbuchstaben an Dieser. Er atmete tief ein, legte seine Hand an die Türklinke und öffnete die Tür.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raum 1 – Angst**

Dunkelheit umfing ihn als er den Raum betrat, die Tür hinter ihm schloss sich von alleine, kein einziger Lichtstrahl war in diesem Raum. Dank seines Hakis konnte er wenigstens schätzen wie groß der Raum war und, er nahm eine weitere Person war, eine Person die ihm zu bekannt vorkam. Doch eigentlich durfte sie nicht existieren.

„Zoro" gehaucht kam es aus dem Dunkeln, er sah in die Richtung, erstarrte. Langsam gingen Kerzen an, nach und nach. Was er sah, ließ ihn erschaudern. „Kuina" flüsterte er und sah wie gebannt zu dem Mädchen das immer mehr zu sehen war. Ein schlanker Körper, gut geformt, trainiert. Ein Schwert in ihrer Hand, kurze Jeans, eng anliegendes Top in Lila. Er staunte, er konnte es wahrlich nicht verneinen, ihm gefiel was er dort sah. Langsam folgte Zoro dem Licht welches langsam die Person vor sich preis gab, als er schließlich auch ihr Gesicht sehen konnte stockte er. Das Mädchen welches er seit seiner Kindheit kannte und sehr gern gemocht hatte, das Mädchen welches eigentlich tot sein müsste stand dort vor ihm und hatte gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer Marineoffizierin. Die dunklen, schulterlangen Haare mit ihrem Blaustich sowie die Augen erinnerten den Schwertkämpfer zunehmend an Taishigi, als er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte.

Damals hatte er sich ziemlich erschrocken, hatte er sie doch wirklich für Kuina gehalten im ersten Moment. Die junge Frau die nun aber vor ihm stand war nicht Taishigi, es war Kuina und das, obwohl es nicht sein konnte. „Zoro, du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen" hörte er ihre monotone Stimme, sah ihren eiskalten Blick kurz bevor er ihren Angriff abblockte. Blitzschnell hatte er sein Schwert gezückt, hatte ihren Angriff abgewehrt, schlug aber nicht zurück. Der Grünhaarige hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, einerseits war er verletzt durch ihre Worte andererseits wusste er, dass es nicht sein konnte, das Sie nicht echt sein konnte. Dennoch hatten ihn die Worte getroffen, ließen ihn zweifeln. Er zögerte bei seiner Abwehr, war in Gedanken. Natürlich hatte er Falkenauge noch nicht besiegt, so weit war er noch nicht. Nein er wusste, dass er sein Ziel noch nicht erreicht hatte. Er wusste, dass er sein Ziel erst erreichen würde wenn auch sein Kapitän sein Ziel erreicht hätte. Er konnte nicht von heute auf Morgen seinen Wunsch erfüllen, er musste stärker werden wenn er gegen Mihawk Falkenauge gewinnen wollte. Ehrgeiz ergriff ihn, er konnte das nicht so stehen lassen, was er versprach das hielt er auch, egal wie lange es dauern würde! Er schlug zurück, griff an. Zu schwach, sie blockte ab. Mit Leichtigkeit parierte sie Zoros Angriffe. „Du bist ein Schwächling Roronoa Zoro!" hörte er ihre Stimme. Wieder griff er an, dieses Mal mit zwei Schwertern. „Du bist nicht echt, hör auf sie nachzuahmen! Du. Bist. Nicht. Kuina!" schrie er zuletzt, doch immer noch zu schwach konnte die junge Frau seine Angriffe leicht parieren. „Du hast dein Versprechen nicht gehalten." wiederholte sie ihre Worte, attackierte den Schwertkämpfer wieder und traf ihn an der Schulter. Keuchend stand er ihr gegenüber, sein Atem ging schnell, sein Herz arbeite auf Hochtouren. Er wusste, dass er nicht mit ganzer Kraft kämpfte. Obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht seine ehemalige Freundin war, hatte er damit zu kämpfen ihr Gegenüber zu stehen.

Angriff. Blockieren. Angriff. Es war Sinnlos, Zoro merkte wie ihm der Atem weg blieb. Er war bereits fast mit seiner Kraft am Ende, seine Gegenüber schien dagegen viel zu Fit. Er ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken, sah zu ihr und grinste. „Kuina… du warst eben immer besser als ich. Ich sehe es ein, du bist die Siegerin aber ich werde irgendwann der beste Schwertkämpfer werden. Für uns beide.". Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, ein salziger Tropfen lief seine Wange hinab und tropfte auf seine Schulter. „Ich verspreche es, hörst du! Ich werde der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt und Mihawk Falkenauge besiegen!" mit diesen Worten biss er die Zähne zusammen und wischte sich die salzige Flüssigkeit weg. Er stand auf und brach dabei keinen Augenblick den Blickkontakt zu ihr. Sie, welche ihm gegenüber stand und das Schwert sinken ließ, die selber nun anfing Tränen zu vergießen. Sie, welche den Grünhaarigen ansah und immer weniger wurde. „Roronoa Zoro, glaube an dich und deine Stärke und zeig der Welt wer du bist! Verfolge dein Ziel aber lauf nicht blind durch die Welt." sie hielt den Daumen hoch und grinste auch ihn an. Er nickte, wortlos beobachtete er wie seine Kindheitsfreundin langsam verschwand. Er hatte es verstanden, sie war bei ihm, seine Erinnerungen hielten sie am Leben. Er war stark für sie beide und er würde weiter kämpfen. Egal was kommen würde er würde sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Sein Ziel das sich vielleicht bereits geändert hatte durch Luffy und die anderen. Nur durch sie würde er es erreichen, also musste er auch dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Ziele erreichen würden.

Licht fiel hinein als sich vor ihm eine Tür öffnete, die Kerzen waren ausgegangen und er schritt auf die Türe zu, nicht merkend, dass er wieder eine einzelne Träne vergossen hatte.


End file.
